


La Esposa del Dios del Fuego.

by Luka_Crosszeria



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AU Dioses japoneses, AU Mitología Japonesa, AkaFuri-chan es tan lindo!, Akashi Seijuro es un Dios., Arranged Marriage, Fluff, Furihata Kouki es la Esposa de un Dios, Happy Ending, Implied Mpreg, M/M, No Beta, sin drama
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:35:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26075023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luka_Crosszeria/pseuds/Luka_Crosszeria
Summary: Soy Furihata Kouki, tengo diecisiete años y yo... me voy a casar hoy.
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou/Furihata Kouki
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31





	1. Boda.

Soy Furihata Kouki, tengo diecisiete años y yo... me voy a casar hoy.

Mi esposo, sin embargo, es por ahora solo una tablilla de madera, dentro del templo del fuego sagrado que se haya ubicado en los alrededores del monte Hiei, que ha sido adornado especialmente para esta ocasión tan especial.

Las Miko colocaron lámparas de papel rojas con los kanjis para felicidad, amor y fertilidad, a lo largo de las escaleras desde el torii de madera roja que se encuentra en la entrada.

Eso es porque el Dios que vive aquí y que da su protección al pueblo donde vivo, me eligió a mí para convertirme en su esposa.

Hoy fue un día propicio para celebrar una boda.

Solo tres días después de cumplir los diecisiete años.

Aunque mamá, papá y mi hermano mayor están tristes y en desacuerdo con esto, no pueden hacer nada.

Momoi Satsuki es la Miko principal, quien fue elegida y bendecida por Akashi-sama para escuchar su voz, y tener sueños premonitorios, para advertirle del peligro cuando es necesario.

La familia Momoi ha tenido ese privilegio durante las últimas quince generaciones, el cabello rosa y los ojos del mismo color, son una señal de que la próxima Miko principal ha nacido, aunque no es exclusivo de la familia Momoi, una Miko principal puede nacer dentro de otra familia, es solo que a Akashi-sama parecen agradarle mucho las Mikos que han nacido dentro de la familia Momoi.

Así que incluso una niña de doce años como Momoi, es respetada y venerada, para nosotros es el único lazo que tenemos con Akashi-sama. Para escuchar sus deseos y que escuche los nuestros.

Por eso, cuando anunció que Akashi-sama tenía una petición, todos estábamos muy felices y ansiosos por escuchar y atender el deseo de Akashi-sama, después de todo, escucho cada petición egoísta de los humanos y nunca pidió nada irracional.

Más que ofrendas, sus pedidos eran pequeños favores fáciles de complacer, un poco de dulces, un libro, vino dulce de osmanthus, una renovación de las escaleras del templo o que cortaran las malas hierbas que crecían alrededor de el.

Siempre lo imaginé como un Dios amable, con cabellos blancos y una sonrisa cálida, justo como mi abuelo. Porque mi abuelo siempre comía dulces, leyó libros mientras bebía vino dulce de osmanthus y pidiéndonos favores a mí y a mi hermano mayor para ayudarlo a reparar algo o limpiar las malas hierbas que crecieron en el pequeño jardín de la abuela, porque incluso cuando ella ya no estaba, mi abuelo adoro y cuido las flores que crecieron allí hasta el día en que se reunieron de nuevo.

Cuando se lo conté a la Miko principal, lloro de la risa mientras sostuvo su estómago y tardó más de quince minutos en dejar de reír.

—Akashi-sama desea una esposa.

Estoy seguro que, muchas niñas y niños del pueblo estaban a punto de levantar su mano y ofrecerse a sí mismos, incluso los padres harían lo mismo, si tan solo la Miko no me hubiera señalado y dicho, en voz alta, clara y tan tierna como solo la voz de una niña de doce años sonaría:

—Akashi-sama, quiere tomar como esposa al segundo hijo de la familia Furihata.

Es gracias a la Miko que se han podido evitar situaciones peligrosas.

Pero, con quien estamos más agradecidos es con Akashi-sama, que eligió este pequeño e insignificante pueblo, escondido entre montañas y bosques recónditos, para otorgarle su protección y bendición, gracias a ello, las cosechas siempre son buenas, no ha habido sequías, los ríos no se secan y los peces abundan, desde que tengo memoria, incluso si mis padres no son ricos, hemos sido capaces de comer bien, de vestirnos bien y de tener una pequeña casa.

Entonces ¿cómo podrían mis padres o mi hermano mayor reprocharle algo a Akashi-sama?

En todo caso, debería ser Akashi-sama quien tenga una queja o dos, tal vez muchas.

No sé por qué me eligió a mí, cuando hay personas mucho más bellas que yo en el pueblo, por ejemplo: Sakurai que, además de ser hermoso cocina muy bien, pero si la delicadeza y timidez no es del gusto de Akashi-sama, podría haber elegido a Kasamatsu, la fuerza y la belleza se combinaron perfectamente en él.

Akashi-sama seguramente encontraría muchas más razones para amarlos, sin embargo, me eligió a mí, solo soy yo, un simple y común habitante de Seirin, soy solo uno más del montón, sin la belleza para deslumbrar a las personas, sin talentos o habilidades que me hagan especial a los ojos de una divinidad.

Escucho a mi madre, ella lloró cuando me tomó de la mano para ingresar al templo como es costumbre en Seirin.

"La novia entra de la mano de su madre y saldrá, ya casada, de la mano de su suegra."

Aún sigue llorando, ella, papá y mi hermano deben sentirse tristes ahora.

Yo, por otra parte no sé cómo debería sentirme.

No odio a Akashi-sama.

Es solo que... voy a extrañar mi vida en el pueblo, fue una vida realmente común y rutinaria, y pensé que de esa manera acabaría, me casaría, incluso si papá o mi hermano mayor lloraron porque su "pequeño" dejó el nido, tendría hijos, tantos como pudiera porque amaba a los niños.

Entonces, solo después de haber vivido una larga vida, y cuando mi vista se arruinara, mi piel se arrugara y mi cabello se convirtiera en tres mil hilos de plata, me sentaría tranquilamente con mi compañero de vida para disfrutar de la paz de mis días restantes y cuando mi momento de cerrar los ojos hubiera llegado, todo en lo que podría pensar fue en que realmente fui muy feliz.

Esta boda, claramente cambia todo eso.

Porque a partir de hoy seré la esposa del Dios del Fuego Sagrado del Templo _Hiei,_ seré la esposa de Akashi-sama.

La ceremonia casi está llegando a su final.

El ritual de purificación, por otro lado ya termino. Momoi me explico un poco sobre ello, pero sinceramente he olvidado todo, y ahora entiendo porque ella se rió de la forma en que lo hizo aquella vez.

Porque Akashi-sama no es como mi abuelo, no es un anciano amable y bonachón con canas.

Aunque tampoco puedo ver cómo es su rostro, por la máscara de zorro que lleva puesta.

Pero sus manos cuando tocan las mías, son exquisitas, dedos largos y blancos como la leche, no frío, ni caliente, ni sudorosas como las mías o temblorosas, son firmes pero suaves y gentiles cuando me pide sin decir palabra alguna, sostener el cuenco para beber Sake, es solo en ese instante que me llenó de valor para levantar mi vista, incluso si no puedo ver su rostro, puedo ver el color de sus ojos, o el de su cabello.

Es rojo.

Como el color de las camelias que florecieron alrededor del templo.

Un hermoso e hipnotizanté color rojo. Sus ojos son como dos preciosas gemas, brillando, mientras me miran fijamente.

Es la primera vez que veo a Akashi-sama, sin embargo, verlo llevar un montsuki, mientras yo llevo puesto un shiramuko,no es la manera en que alguna vez imaginé verlo, jamás lo imagine en primer lugar, solo algunos cuantos elegidos han sido capaces de ver a Akashi-sama a lo largo de la historia, pero todos ellos son los valientes guerreros que Akashi-sama llamó para ser sus servidores, entonces, por supuesto nadie sabe cómo luce Akashi-sama (excepto las Miko y el sacerdote del templo, pero ellos no divulgarán tal información).

Akashi-sama desprende un aura imponente y poderosa, sus anchos hombros y su espalda recta, sus manos que a pesar de ser finas y elegantes, son un poco más grandes que las mías. Y el aroma a madera quemada.

Pero no es un mal olor, huele como el sándalo... Su olor cautivante es delicado pero resulta muy estable, me encantaría extender mis manos y sostenerlo para acercarlo a mí y poder disfrutar más de ese aroma.

Mis mejillas posiblemente están ardiendo, ahora probablemente están más rojas que los ojos de Akashi-sama o su cabello.

Akashi-sama bebió el Sake que el sacerdote derramó en su copa.

Este es el acto más importante de la ceremonia, San sankudo, a través del cual la pareja hace una promesa de matrimonio, que consiste en tomar tres vasos de sake (que representan al cielo, la tierra y el hombre) en tres sorbos. Este proceso primero lo hace el novio y luego la novia, y se hace de esta forma ya que el 3 es un número sagrado que traerá felicidad a la pareja y representa la unión de la misma en cuerpo, mente y espíritu.

Después de que yo beba tres veces del cuenco de Sake en tres sorbos cada vez, la boda finalmente habría terminado y seré la esposa de un Dios.

Bebo tres sorbos de la primera copa.

Bebo tres sorbos de la segunda copa.

Akashi-sama, incluso con la máscara puesta, puedo ver que está impaciente. Me pregunto si es por mi lentitud al beber el Sake, o si es porque se ha arrepentido de casarse conmigo, tal vez, esté muy ocupado y necesita irse rápidamente y yo solo estoy siendo un estorbo. No lo sé, lo que sí sé, es que no me gusta el Sake y por eso esta tercera copa es aún más difícil.

Si esto fuera en casa y mi papá y mi hermano mayor me obligaron a probarlo, seguramente mamá ya habría intervenido para quitarme la copa.

Una lágrima traviesa se desliza por mi mejilla, al mismo tiempo en que finalmente bebí por tercera ocasión el Sake.

Nosotros estamos casados ahora.

Por el rabillo del ojo, pude ver como los hombros rígidos de Akashi-sama se relajaron, pero al mismo tiempo sus manos sostuvieron con demasiada fuerza el cuenco del sake, hasta el punto en que se escuchó un "crash" y Akashi-sama dejó caer al piso de tatami los restos de la cerámica, esos cuencos seguramente son muy delicados.

No lo son, al menos mi copa es bastante resistente.

Limpio mi mejilla y me deshago de la evidencia de que aun soy como un niño, llorando por el sabor amargo del Sake.

Me gustaría tener algo dulce para comer.

Akashi-sama se pone de pie, y yo no sé qué hacer conmigo mismo, ¿debería pararme también? ¿me quedo sentado hasta que Akashi-sama me diga que me levante? Lo siento, es mi primera vez siendo la esposa del Dios del Fuego. Incluso si sé que Akashi-sama no me lastimaría, aún estoy nervioso y un poco asustado de lo que vendrá ahora.

Luego de un largo silencio, escuchó por primera vez la voz de Akashi-sama.

—Vamos, levántate. No hay razón para estar asustado, no voy a lastimarte. —Akashi-sama extendió su mano para ayudarme a levantarme, me gustaría poder tomar su mano en lugar de solo perderme en lo hermosa que es su voz. —Esposa.

Aparte de mí, solo unos pocos pueden verlo, escucharlo o tocarlo. Pero ahora, sentí envidia por los que pudieron hacerlo antes que yo, envidia y celos.

¡No pueden mirar a este Dios con ojos impuros, está casado ahora!

¡Conmigo!

—¿Kouki?

Dijo mi nombre con esa hermosa voz suya.

—¡Oh! — Tomé su mano rápidamente. — Lo siento, Akashi-sama.

—¿Quieres despedirte de tu familia?

Miró a mi madre, a mi padre y a mi hermano mayor, todo lo que se quería decir, se ha dicho ya en casa.

Estoy seguro que, dentro del dolor encontrarán la fortaleza para seguir adelante. Porque no morí, simplemente me case con un Dios y ahora, soy más o menos un Dios también, probablemente no volverán a verme, aunque yo si podré ver cómo pasan los años y mamá, papá y Kouta algún día, morirán.

Algún día, todos mis conocidos en el pueblo ya no estarán. La vecina que cocina deliciosos bollos al vapor, los niños con los que solía jugar en el arroyo, mis dos mejores amigos, incluso la Miko principal, moriría y vendría otra.

—No, gracias de todas maneras, Akashi-sama.

Es el ciclo de la vida, en donde ni siquiera Akashi-sama tiene permitido intervenir.

—Regresemos entonces, te llevaré a tu nuevo hogar.

—Sí. Vamos a casa. —Akashi-sama se detiene, su cuerpo parece haber recibido una gran impresión, porque claramente pude sentir como se tensaba ahora mismo, Akashi-sama se gira suavemente sin dejar ir mi mano, sus ojos y los míos se conectaron.

Lucían sorprendidos.

Tal vez no debí decir eso.

—Lo siento, Akashi-sama... si dije algo equivocado...

—No, no has dicho nada malo Kouki.

Sonreí, quizás por primera vez desde que me arrodille en el tatami para la ceremonia.

Incluso si es solo un capricho momentáneo, ¿quién a lo largo de más de quince generaciones pudo llamarlo "esposo"? Ese privilegio es mío y solo mío, lo tomare por el momento que se me otorgue.


	2. Juntos.

Estar casado es agradable, y el hogar de Akashi-sama no es muy diferente a mi hogar en el pequeño pueblo. Excepto que, en casa no había pequeños e inofensivos yokais que me servían por órdenes de Akashi-sama.

Y si los había, rondando por los bosques o por las casas de los humanos, nadie podía verlos. Solo las Miko y el sacerdote, sin embargo, no dirían nada y llevarían la petición a Akashi-sama para ahuyentarlos si eran inofensivos y solo tenían curiosidad por el pueblo humano o exterminarlos en caso de ser malvados.

Aquí, podías verlos trayendo el té, ordenando mi habitación o ayudándome a vestirme, colocándome cuidadosamente, el hermoso Kimono que, según me han informado Akashi-sama escogió para mí cada día.

Me miro en el espejo de la habitación e, incluso en mí, luce completamente maravilloso. Las grullas bordadas en el lucen hermosas, y el color de la seda, por supuesto es un degradado del color rojo.

Aunque se me permitió cambiar todo lo que no fuese de mi gusto, ¿Cómo podría hacerlo cuando sé que Akashi-sama se tomó el tiempo de elegir cada detalle de mi estadía aquí?

Además, todo es de mi agrado, aunque un poco grande y demasiado elegante, tengo miedo de tropezar y romper alguno de los jarrones con flores que se colocan por todo el lugar.

Y siendo yo, ese es un miedo muy válido.

Debería decirle a Akashi-sama que soy demasiado torpe, solo para futuras referencias.

He conocido a varias de las deidades guardianas de Akashi-sama. Ellos incluso me esperaron en la entrada del templo para darme la bienvenida y me prepararon un regalo de bodas: el tocado de flor de loto que ahora mismo está en mi cabello.

Es algo demasiado precioso, que no merezco, pero me he dado cuenta de que cuando me ven llevándolo, sonríen y su aspecto se suaviza un poco.

No quiero ser pretencioso, pero creo que les agrado más de lo que creí, siendo felices solo porque me gusto y uso, el regalo que me dieron.

Todos ellos son muy amables conmigo, suelo tomar té con Kuroko Tetsuya, por las tarde cuando no está muy ocupado encargándose de que todo en el pueblo marche en orden, o atendiendo los encargos de Akashi-sama.

Luego, está Kagami Taiga que fue asignado como mi guardia personal.

Ellos son con quienes pasó más tiempo, y a los que he llegado a amar como a mis hermanos.

Así que...

Es realmente agradable estar casado con Akashi-sama.

Aunque...

—¿Akashi-sama?

La distancia entre nosotros es evidente y un poco incómoda, aunque Akashi-sama insiste en comer juntos, en salir al jardín y caminar alrededor, dormir en la misma habitación o beber el té, no se siente muy diferente a cuando lo hacía con mis padres o con mi hermano mayor.

La única vez que toco mi cuerpo fue cuando tomó mi mano en el día de nuestra boda.

—Te he dicho que no necesitas usar formalidades conmigo.

Lo sé, es solo que es un poco difícil sabiendo que eres un Dios.

—Akashi-san... — Seguramente Akashi-sama está molesto, no puedo ver su rostro pero hay un rastro de decepción en su suspiro.

—Dime. — No obstante, desaparece casi de inmediato, su voz me sigue pareciendo la más hermosa, al igual que sus manos cuando sirven el té o su cabello que luce suave cuando lo cepilla cada mañana.

—Yo... me gustaría ver tu cara, ¿por favor? — Me gustaría saber cómo luce el rostro de Akashi-sama, solo por esta vez me permitiré una petición tan egoísta.

—...

Si hay una razón por la cual no pueda ver su cara, lo entenderé y nunca más volveré a pedirlo, pero al menos, me gustaría escucharlo del propio Akashi-sama.

O si simplemente no soy digno de verlo.

De alguna manera, una cosa que podría ser insignificante para Akashi-sama, es para mí como un gran muro que no me deja cortar la distancia entre nosotros, cada mañana cuando me despierto y cada noche cuando me voy a la cama, he querido besar a mi esposo y tocar su mano mientras me quedo dormido. Pero cada vez que veo la máscara, me abstengo de hacerlo, podría sonar estúpido pero esa mascara me recuerda que mi esposo no es un hombre, es un Dios.

—Bien, si eso es lo que quieres.

Asiento un par de veces, como un niño pequeño emocionado por la promesa de un dulce o un juguete nuevo, mi corazón está latiendo a un ritmo incontrolable cuando Akashi-sama sujeto la máscara con su mano.

¡Finalmente veré su rostro!

—¿Está bien así? — La máscara cae con su mano y se queda en su regazo.

Akashi-sama no luce diferente a los humanos. Excepto, por su belleza que podría ser la única cosa antinatural en él, porque nadie que sea humano puede ser tan hermoso.

Una nariz afilada, pómulos definidos, piel tan blanca como la nieve y el arco de sus cejas perfectamente dibujadas.

—Tus ojos...

Ahora que lo noto, Akashi-sama siempre me miro con un par de hermosos ojos color rubí, aunque al principio me sentí un poco sofocado, por la forma en que parecía que en cualquier momento me consumiría con un fuego abrasador, me acostumbre a ello y a esa sensación, pero ahora... Uno de ellos se ha vuelto anaranjado, como el cielo al atardecer.

Sigue siendo hermoso, sin embargo.

—Lo siento, se vuelve así cada vez que me quitó la máscara. — Akashi-sama intentó volver a colocarse la máscara, y con ella el muro que automáticamente se formaba a su alrededor que no me dejo acercarme, ni siquiera para tomar su mano.

—¡NO! ¡Es hermoso de cualquier manera! ¡¿Por qué quieres ponértela de nuevo?! — Fue un momentáneo gesto de valor, me lance hacia adelante, sujetando la muñeca de Akashi-sama para evitar que se pusiera de nuevo la máscara, eso fue lo más cercano que he estado de él durante las últimas tres semanas.

El rostro de Akashi-sama, que antes lució sereno e imperturbable, ahora lucía completamente consternado, me alegré de no ser el único.

Mis mejillas se calentaron cuando finalmente me di cuenta de nuestra posición, Akashi-sama había caído hacia atrás, sujetando su peso con la mano derecha, mientras yo me había arrastrado hasta su pecho.

Quise volver a pararme de inmediato.

—¿No me odias? —Akashi-sama dejó caer la máscara y sujeto una de mis muñecas.

¿Qué?

—Te forcé a venir aquí como mi esposa, pensé en tener esta consideración contigo, para no tener que ver mi rostro. No creí que sería algo que quisieras.

Su voz, que todo este tiempo fue confiada y estable, se debilitó hasta el punto en que solo pude oír un susurro, sus ojos me miraron en todo momento, cálidos y tratando de ocultar su miedo.

Fue muy lindo.

Quise extender mi mano y tocarlo.

—No lo odio, yo vine porque quise. — Dije, luego me reí antes de continuar, — estaba más sorprendido por el hecho de que Akashi-san quisiera casarme conmigo de todas las personas.

—¿Por qué no querría casarme con la persona que me gusta?

¿Eh?

¿EHHH?

¿Yo? ¿Le gusto? ¿A Akashi-sama? ¿Uhh? ¿Por qué?

—Y-yo... Akashi-sama...

Sentí la piel de mi rostro arder, como el agua burbujeante para el té, la tetera finalmente se desbordó y el calor escapó. Así me sentí, quería ocultar mi vergüenza con mis manos, pero Akashi-sama no me dejo.

—Ese es un bonito color para tu piel. — Dijo mientras acaricio una de mis mejillas y sonrió con descaro, ¿a dónde se fue el temeroso Akashi-sama de hace un momento? —Me gusta mucho.

Debería apartarlo, pero mis manos se aferran a su ropa tradicional, todos los adornos innecesarios se quedaron en su túnica que un pequeño yokai se llevó cuando Akashi-sama dijo que bebería el té conmigo después de regresar a casa.

Descubrí que no importa que ropa vistiera, Akashi-sama seguiría luciendo muy bien, aun con esa máscara de zorro puesta.

También descubrí que me gustaba su aroma, me tranquilizaba y me sentía protegido y extrañamente se sintió familiar mientras más tiempo pasaba con él.

Me gustaba Akashi-sama.

Y a Akashi-sama yo le gustaba, de pronto, todas las acciones de Akashi-sama durante la ceremonia de bodas cobraron sentido.

Él no estaba molesto, no sé arrepintió ni tenía prisa.

Akashi-sama tenía miedo de que lo odiara por obligarme a casarme con él.

Akashi-sama temía que al final, saliera corriendo hacia algún lugar lejos de él.

Y todo este tiempo que se mantuvo alejado, fue por esa misma razón.

"Te forcé a venir aquí como mi esposa, pensé en tener esta consideración contigo, para no tener que ver mi rostro. No creí que sería algo que quisieras."

Nunca creí que el Dios del Fuego podría ser tan adorable.

Sujete la mano de Akashi-sama que seguía jugando con mi mejilla, alce mi mirada, el valor floreció en mi interior como las flores de glicina que puedo ver desde mi habitación.

Me lancé de nuevo hacia él.

—¡También me gusta Akashi-san!

Espero que a partir de ahora, tengamos una larga y feliz vida, juntos.


	3. Extra: ¿Cuándo nacerán nuestros bebés?

—Akashi-san. — Han pasado casi cuatro meses desde que me case con Akashi-sama.

—¿Umm?

Mire el hermoso jardín del patio interior, el estanque lleno de enormes peces Koi, las flores comenzaran a florecer en cualquier momento, ahora que la nieve se derrite con el calor de la primavera por llegar.

Akashi-sama bebió de su taza de té y no es que haya esperado ese momento exacto para abrir mi boca y preguntar:

—¿Cuándo nacerán nuestros bebés?

—¡PFFFFFF! — Akashi-sama escupió su té, no debería reírme, pero lo hago. Incluso si no fue a propósito, disfruto de todas esas ocasiones en que logró desmoronar la figura de un Dios lejano e inalcanzable.

Pero esto es un tema serio, así que rápidamente me obligó a tomar una postura recta.

—He plantado las semillas de las flores en el jardín, pero los bebés están tardando en llegar, ¿debería preocuparme?

—¿Quieres tener hijos? — Akashi-sama parecía sorprendido.

¡Por supuesto que quiero bebés! ¡Tantos como sea posible! ¡Por eso sembré todas esas semillas en el jardín!

—¡Sí!

Las mejillas de Akashi-sama se colorearon de escarlata, incluso la pequeña yokai evitó mi mirada, no los entiendo en absoluto.

¿Qué tiene de malo tener bebés? ¡Es una bendición que muchas mujeres y algunos hombres tienen!

—Kouki... así no es como... —Akashi-sama parecía querer decir algo, sin embargo, un momento después sus labios se sellaron y justo después de un largo silencio, me miró cariñosamente y sonrió. —No te preocupes, ellos tardaran un poco, pero definitivamente vendrán.

Asentí encantado, si Akashi-sama lo dijo, entonces así será.

....

Aomine mirando a todas las deidades, que escucharon todo el tiempo: Le voy a decir.

Midorima y Mibuchi: ¡Ni se te ocurra!

Kuroko: ¡Te castrare si lo haces!

Kagami: ¡Y yo lo ayudare!

Murasakibara: ¡Te aplastaré!

Himuro: ¡Le dire a Kise que estás intentando manchar la inocencia de Kou-sama!

Nebuya y Hayama: ¡Vamos a golpearte si lo haces!

Mayuzumi: ¡Te acusare con Akashi-sama!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En el primer capítulo, se hace mención de la ceremonia de bodas japonesa, obviamente, aunque busque en google, no todo es información 100% precisa, así que pido una disculpa en caso de algún error.
> 
> La madre de Kouki no pudo manchar la inocencia de Kouki al pensar que los bebés nacían de las semillas que se plantaban con amor y esa intención. 
> 
> Fue demasiado para ella y que se diga de su padre y hermano mayor, estaban llorando.
> 
> ¡Nuestro Kouki es un ángel!
> 
> Ahora, Akashi tendrá que enseñarle.
> 
> Nos leemos!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Monte Hiei: (比叡山, Hiei-zan) está localizado al noreste de Kioto, Japón.
> 
> Miko: (巫女), dedicándose a ayudar en rituales u otros deberes religiosos. Principalmente servían como chamanes, y eran convocadas particularmente para realizar adivinaciones o plegarias.
> 
> Torii: (鳥 居, '' torii '') es un arco tradicional japonés o puerta sagrada que suele encontrarse a la entrada de los templos (jinja), marcando la frontera entre el espacio profano y el sagrado. Consisten en dos columnas sobre las que se sustentan dos travesaños paralelos, frecuentemente coloreados de tonalidades rojas o bermellones.
> 
> Shiromuku: En la boda la novia viste un kimono blanco llamado Shiromuku (白無垢), el cual representa la pureza. También cubre su cabeza con un gorro blanco llamado Tsuno Kakushi (角隠し), el cual tradicionalmente se usa para esconder los "cuernos de los celos" de la novia, y también para simbolizar fidelidad y compromiso.
> 
> Montsuki: Por otra parte, el novio viste un kimono negro formal llamado Montsuki (紋付), el cual siempre suele estar decorado con su emblema familiar. Usa también unas medias tabi, calzado tradicional y un abanico.
> 
> San sankudo: que significa "tres veces tres a nueve". Tienen que beberlo durante tres veces y en tres sorbos por cada vez. Ya que en Asia los números impares son considerados de la fortuna, y el número tres simboliza el cielo, la tierra y el ser humano


End file.
